1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, apparatus and methods for attaching a flexible canopy to a boat windshield and frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of techniques have been described in the prior art for attaching a canopy or similar cover to a fixed structure, such as a boat windshield. Typically, metal fastening systems are utilized along the edge of the fixed structure, with mating fasteners on the cover. Examples of such arrangements are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 4,750,449 to Muhlberger; 2,961,725 to McGhie; 2,937,652 to Zimmer et al; 3,416,282 to Daugherty; 3,093,845 to Brock et al; 2,961,725 to McGee; 3,021,535 to Dorst; 3,930,738 to Thuss et al; and 4,993,351 to Zirkelbach et al. Canadian Patent 685,026 is also of interest.
Continuous flexible fasteners are also well known in the prior art. Such arrangements employ a flexible bead or similar structure which is pressed continuously into a slot or channel for locking, and then is removed by pulling the bead away from the slot. However, such arrangements have not been generally used in the past for large structures, because of the requirements for strength, rigidity and resistance to wind loading. Where used on boat windshield attachment systems, such prior art fastening arrangements have tended to be inconvenient to use.